


Boo-Boos

by junkrat



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, its not actually mentioned but its implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkrat/pseuds/junkrat
Summary: i recently had a dream that triggered my ptsd, this is me trying to cope with it.sorry if its, not good or too sad. i just wrote it in the last hour.





	Boo-Boos

There was nothing special, or different about this night. The two boys got home around the usual ten o'clock after a long day with DedSec. Missions were completed, hardware was fixed. Drinking, jokes, friends and smiles filled most of their day today. And when the the hackers finally dragged themselves through the door, both men wanted nothing more than to crash on the floor beneath them and sleep.

  
"I'm gonna take a shower." Wrench stated, stretching as he made his way toward the bathroom. He took a second to stop at the dining room table and took his mask off, setting it carefully on the table and keeping his back to Marcus as if he's never seen his face.

  
"Just don't fall asleep in there." Marcus teased, shutting and locking the door behind him while hanging his jacket on one of the hooks by the door.

  
Wrench was too tired to joke back. It was a real possibility, mostly because of how irresponsible he was, but also the heavy weight of sleep holding tightly on his body. He was just going to wash his body that smelled like a rusted oil can and maybe clean his hair, or just let the water wash away any filth clinging to the dirty blonde strands. He'll decide in the shower.

  
He grabbed a towel from the hall closet, giving Marcus a quick kiss on his cheek as he passed him on his way to the bed. Marcus smiled, rubbing the spot he kissed and immediately fell onto the bed, not even bothering taking off his glasses or shoes. Wrench laughed silently, shaking his head before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

  
He started the water, letting it warm up as he undressed himself. He took a second to look at himself in the mirror- something he rarely ever did, if at all. Despite his foggy mind, he couldn't help but point out all the obvious flaws in his appearance. The scar, obviously. Then his nose, his lips. His collage of tattoos, his shaggy hair. His eyes that made him look permanently sad.

  
As if controlled by an outside force, possibly Marcus' influence manifesting, he slapped his hands over his face and began rubbing hard. He knew he had to stop _that_ before he found himself falling down a rabbit hole of self-loathing that would be hard to crawl back out of. He had Marcus, who thought Wrench was attractive, who loved him despite his looks. That was enough to calm the nerves he didn't realize were starting to get jittery.

  
He stepped in the shower, resulting in goosebumps as his body got used to the sudden heat. He let out a deep sigh and ran both hands to comb back his wet hair. He stood there, eyes on the floor as he let the water hit his body.

  
After probably 20 minutes of just standing there, Wrench figured he should probably actually _clean_ himself and quickly before Marcus comes barging in here ready to give an unconscious Wrench CPR. Again. He laughed at the memory. He didn't actually need the CPR, he was just sleeping. In a tub that was slowly filling with more water. He thought it was funny. Marcus disagreed, naturally.

  
He stepped out after he was done and grabbed the towel and lazily dried off his hair and body, wrapping the towel around his waist and walking into the bedroom- not before he made sure Marcus wasn't up and could see him. He was unaware that he suddenly didn't want Marcus to see his face, since the feeling was always normal before they started dating, he didn't think much of it.

  
He grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on, and with one more quick ruffle of his hair with the towel, he threw it in the direction of the laundry bin before sliding into the bed, grabbing the covers and laying down on his side, facing away from his sleeping boyfriend.  
It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, Marcus' arms found their way around Wrench's waist and pulled him closer, becoming the little spoon to Marcus. He didn't mind, not at all. Feeling Marcus' warmth was soothing.

  
He didn't get much rest, however, before his sleep was interrupted by a nightmare. But it couldn't be a normal nightmare, like the one where he gets eaten by a shark. Or the one where he's being chased by a zombie-fied Jimmy Siska. No, this nightmare was worse. Memories of his past, things he hasn't thought about in years, forced their way back into his mind and plagued his dreams.

  
He didn't know he yelled when he shot up from the bed until Marcus scrambled to sit up, while looking around for whatever made that noise. Wrench was sitting in bed shaking furiously, and Marcus leaned over to turn the light on. When the light hit Wrench's face, he flinched and covered himself with his hands, body trembling.

  
"Wrench? Wrench, are you okay? What's wrong? Did someone break in?" Marcus was looking around the room quickly, checking for any sign of a break-in. When he seen everything was as it should, he looked at Wrench.

  
He's never seen Wrench cry. Not even shed a single tear. Come to think of it, he's never seen Wrench look... terrified. But here he was, body shaking and quiet sobs coming from the engineers direction. Marcus grabbed his glasses and scooted closer to his boyfriend, who in response scooted away almost immediately as if he was hiding from Marcus. This left a gaping hole in his chest.

  
"Wrench? What's wrong?" his voice was low and calm, trying not to set him off.

  
Wrench sniffled and looked away as his hands fell to his lap, but only for a second before he raised one to wipe his scarred eye.  
"Sorry, M." he mumbled, voice cracked.

  
"You don't- what's wrong, Wrench?" his brain was still waking up, but all he could manage to focus on was that Wrench was crying. Wrench was scared. Wrench needed help.

  
"Forget it, let's go back to sleep." he was speaking so quietly, so timid. He grabbed the blanket and lifted it over his shoulder as he lied down, his back facing Marcus.

  
He was worried, but he knew better than to keep pushing. Reluctantly, and with just a little disdain, he covered himself up and lied down next to Wrench, grabbing tightly around the tatted hacker and held him close. He could feel Wrench's body still shaking; he was still crying. Marcus bit his bottom lip.

  
"You don't have to, but you can tell me. If it'll help. I'm here, Wrench. I'm here." he whispered, closing his eyes as he set his forehead between Wrench's shoulders.

  
Wrench's body shifted and he was finally able to face Marcus with a look that absolutely destroyed Marcus. He was crying, _really_ crying. Mouth turned into a large frown, fat tears sliding down his cheeks from puffy, swollen eyes and onto the pillow, one hand gripping Marcus' shirt and the other hovering in front of his mouth. Wrench looked absolutely broken. It nearly killed Marcus.

  
"Hey, hey..." he frowned, eyebrows furrowed and hugged Wrench tightly, Wrench's face getting burried in Marcus' warm chest as he began to cry harder, not bothering to quiet the sobs anymore.

  
He let his boyfriend cry as long as he needed to, not really caring if he'll ever know why. But Wrench needed this; needed him to be here for it. Marcus was thanking any and all gods listening that he and Wrench went home together, instead of Marcus joining him later like they had first planned.

  
"M-Marcus..." he sobbed quietly, pushing his face further into his boyfriends chest.

  
Marcus slid a hand to rest gently on the back of Wrench's head and put his cheek on top of it.

  
"I'm here, Wrench. It's okay. You're fine." he wasn't sure what Wrench needed to hear however, but he hoped something he said worked. His hand lazily moved as he began brushing the damp hair with his fingers.

  
They stayed like this for close to ten minutes before Wrench's sobs turned into quiet sniffles. He moved his head a few inches away from Marcus' shirt and gave a weak laugh.

  
"Sorry about your shirt..." he mumbled, wiping his eyes with the bottom of his palms.

  
"Eh, I never really liked this shirt." he joked. Wrench chuckled, before frowning again. This made Marcus show concern.

  
" _Do_ you want to talk about it?" he would only ask this last time before not bringing it up again. Wrench wasn't always forthcoming with emotional problems, and even though it worried the hacker, he knew it was best to let Wrench come to him when he was ready than to keep pushing and prying.

  
Wrench pondered for a second, "Bad dream..." was all he offered for now.

  
"Was it the Siska one again? Did he actually bite you this time?" his attempt to lighten the mood didn't go unnoticed by the engineer, who also appreciated it.

  
"Nah man..." he mumbled.

  
"Alright, I'm sorry. You don't gotta tell me." he smiled gently at his boyfriend.

  
Wrench _wanted_ to tell him because he knew Marcus would help him in that way Marcus always helps him; the absolutely confusing way that Wrench couldn't believe. Marcus could always help him feel better when he was upset about anything. But telling Marcus what it was this time meant opening up a can of worms he thought he burried in his past years ago. He wasn't sure if he was ready.

  
But he trusted Marcus. That much he knew. "I had a dream about... my childhood." was all he could muster enough courage to admit.

Wrench had _never_ , not _once_ , told him _anything_ about his life before DedSec. Marcus didn't mind, it was obviously a bold line with Wrench and he was perfectly happy never crossing it. But if whatever he dreamed was scary enough to cause Wrench to fall apart like this, Marcus was scared for his boyfriend.

  
"It was only a dream, it's okay. It's not real- anymore." he quickly corrected himself while still maintaining a soft voice. He didn't want to belittle his boyfriend.

  
"It felt... real. Like I was back there again. Fuck, it felt so real..." Wrench flinched, hid his face in Marcus' chest again.

  
"I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe, I promise." he cooed.

  
Wrench allowed himself to enjoy Marcus' embrace for a few more moments before he abruptly moved his head back and stared up at Marcus with a new determination. Marcus was here with him. Right next to him, and he wasn't going anywhere. He knew Marcus wanted to know more about him. More about the dream, sure but he also knew Marcus was curious about his life before. Wrench never knew he kept so much from his boyfriend, until he realized he wanted Marcus to console him but he didn't even know what was wrong. He wanted Marcus to know, right? But how much is he capable of sharing before closing himself off again? There's only one way to find out...

  
"We were poor." he began, his voice losing volume as he finished his short statement. Marcus looked at him with deep concentration; making sure to give his boyfriend his full attention.

  
"One point, we ended up being homeless," he paused, exhaling a nervous breath and closed his eyes tightly. "I was just a kid. The shelter was like, something out of a dystopian novel." he finished, unable to describe it any further. Not that Marcus couldn't put two and two together to understand what Wrench had meant. "I was terrified, you know? My mom tried her best to make sure I was okay, but... I understood our situation too well. That place..." he had to pause, feeling the onset of a panic attack coming.

  
Marcus, unsure of what he should say, opted to put his forehead on Wrench's and closed his eyes, trying to calm his own breathing. The overwhelming need to protect Wrench washed over him, but he didn't want to smother his already shaken up boyfriend.

  
"It was like I was back there, man. Back in that shelter. Fuck, it felt... fucking real..." Wrench ended his sentence with an exhale and closed his eyes tightly.

  
"You're here with me, Wrench. _I_ have you." he gave his boyfriend a quick squeeze as a means to emphasize, "There's no way in hell I'd ever let you get hurt." he kissed the top of Wrench's head, which earned him a soft laugh from the engineer. It felt a little unsure, but it was some kind of progress.

  
"I blow too much shit up, so I'm not sure you can keep that promise," he paused and looked up at his boyfriend, "But you can promise that you'll be here... ya know, _when_ I get hurt. Kiss my boo-boos and all that gross shit." he teased, sticking his tongue out at Marcus, who was relieved Wrench was feeling at least good enough to joke. He laughed, quickly putting his hand over Wrench's mouth.

  
"Yeah yeah, you pyro. I'll be where ever you need me." smiling, he moved his hand away from Wrench's mouth before the tatted man got the idea to lick it. Wrench smiled softly, a rare sight for Marcus to see such a genuine emotion on his boyfriends face.

  
"Thanks, M." he said and closed his eyes, letting his head rest on the pillow. Marcus stared down at his boyfriend, then looked at his lips.

  
"If you're still hurt, I can kiss your boo-boo right now." he teased, though without giving much thought. It was an impulse, and luckily Wrench was sharing it.

  
Wrench opened one eye and looked up at Marcus before moving his head to get the right angle and planted his lips on Marcus'. One of the hackers hands grabbed Wrench's cheek and held it in place while their lips moved together. Eyes closed, breathing finally stabilized and wet lips touching. Wrench could stay like this forever. Right here, with Marcus.

  
Wrench was the first to pull away, his interrupted sleep finally catching up with him and when he looked at Marcus he could see it in his eyes too. "Sorry for waking you up." he smiled apologetically.

  
Marcus shifted his body so he could wrap his arms around the engineer, bringing him as close as physically possible and held him tightly. "No need to apologize. You alright?" he asked, laying his head down on his pillow.

  
Wrench, who was now pressed firmly against the hipster, moved his arms to a more comfortable spot from being crushed between the two bodies to one arm resting next to his face and the other lazily thrown over Marcus' side, his fist clenching onto the back of Marcus' shirt for security.

  
"I'll be alright." he casually admitted.

  
It wasn't the answer he wanted, but it still sated his worries. Wrench would be alright, if only because Marcus would make sure of it. But that's a new addition to tomorrows schedule. Right now, both men relaxed into the silence as their minds drifted to a somber sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> again, i'm really sorry if it's badly written or if you simply didn't like it. it was oddly cathartic for me, at least. regardless, i hope someone enjoyed this! and as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
